April Fool
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [MINIFANFICT/ONESHOOT] Apa benar setiap perkataan dihari pertama bulan April adalah sebuah kebohongan? ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo


**.**

 **April Fool**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 _ **Ps. Disarankan membaca sambil mendengar lagu DIA - April atau DIA – Listen to this Song. Karena ff ini terinspirasi dari dua lagu itu.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari pertama dibulan April, adalah hari yang jangan percaya dengan ucapan orang lain. Termasuk perkataan Chanyeol yang mengajak diriku untuk berjalan-jalan. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku mengiyakan perkataannya tersebut.

Dan disinilah aku berada, di depan gerbang taman kota yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Menunggu laki-laki yang telah ku kenal selama tiga tahun ini. Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirku melengkung.

Pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol tidak ada yang _special_. Saat itu _band_ milik Chanyeol harus tampil namun _vocalist_ mereka tiba-tiba terserang demam. Myungsoo yang sudah menjadi teman kecilku menghubungi dengan suara yang panik. Meminta bantuanku.

Disanalah kami bertemu.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Chanyeol menjelaskan lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan. Mengajariku dengan caranya yang menjadikan hal tersebut mudah bagiku. Lalu setelahnya aku dan _band_ nyatampil sesuai jadwal, yang untungnya hasilnya memuaskan.

Chanyeol selalu bertingkah baik padaku. Bahkan setelah hari itu aku menjadi _vocalist_ cadangan dalam _band_ tersebut. Dan karena sifat hangatnya tersebut, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun yang aku tau, Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Jinah. Seorang perempuan, bukan lelaki sepertiku.

"Hei, Baek."

Suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi kesukaanku terdengar. Diam-diam aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya memilih untuk percaya dengan ajakkan Chanyeol bukanlah hal bodoh dihari pertama bulan April.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang lehernya, suatu kebiasaan jika ia tengah berbicara denganku. Walaulun aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut, namun bagiku itu bukan masalah besar.

"Tidak kok," aku membalas senyuman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Aku mulai melangkah memasuki taman kota, membiarkan aroma bunga sakura semakin menybar di indra penciumanku. Aku menoleh ketika merasakan Chanyeol mengikuti langkahku.

Manikku menatap penampilan Chanyeol, dan selalu mendecak kagum dengan ketampananya. Walaupun hanya dengan celana selutut dan hoodie tipis, ia tampak sangat mempesona. Tubuh tinggi yang dimiliki Chanyeol selalu menjadi poin utama untuk ketampanannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Pasalnya Chanyeol hanya berjalan disampingku dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu," ucapnya dengan kepala yang mendongak menatap pepohonan sakura. "Sambil menikmati bunga sakura tentunya. Bukankah ini sangat mengasikkan? Kau menyukai musim semi bukan?"

Bibirku kembali membuat senyuman teduh. Kepalaku mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan lelaki yang berjalan disampingku. "Kau benar. Ini sangat _simple_ , namun menyenangkan."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menatap kakiku dan kaki Chanyeol, langkah kami. Yang membuatku betah menatap hal tersebut karena langkah kami bergerak bersamaan. Hal kecil, namun membuat hatiku berdebar.

Bahkan hanya dengan berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, aku merasa dunia ini milikku. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran membuat semua menjadi tambah indah.

Walaupun aku tidak mengetahui apa maksud Chanyeol mengajakku berjalan-jalan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menyukai musim semi?"

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapku. Setelahnya kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa ya..." _karena pada musim itu aku bertemu denganmu._ "Karena bunga sakura sangat indah."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan langkah yang semakin jauh memasuki taman kota. Aku kembali menunduk, memperhatikan langkah kompak kami.

Tiba-tiba tanganku terasa hangat, dan sesuatu menyumpal lubang telingaku. Sebuah lagu terdengar dari sana. Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum dengan tangan yang menggenggam telapak tanganku. Lalu sebuah _earphone_ yang dia berikan pada sebelh telingaku adalah ulahnya.

"C-chanyeol..."

"Dengarlah. Ini lagu yang baru saja ku buat."

Aku terdiam, menyesapi lagu pemberian Chanyeol. Suara berat merdu miliknya memenuhi gendang telingaku, yang kelamaan menghangatkan hatiku.

 _Cold days have passed_ _  
_ _Now flowers are blooming_ _  
_ _The scent of the blower spread street by street_ _  
_ _As I'm waiting for you_ _  
_ _The corners of my mouth keep rising_ _  
_ _Just like my mood_ _  
_ _Like u Like u Like u_ _  
_ _The reason I'm always smiling these days_ _  
_ _It's you It's you_ _  
_ _Even when I'm looking at you, I miss you_ _  
_ _Now I understand those typical words_ __

 _You held me when I was tired_ _  
_ _You taught me about spring once again_ __

 _The season that came to me, step by step_ _  
_ _What is this tickling feeling on my nose?_ _  
_ _Like a sneeze, my heart has exploded_ _  
_ _There's no way to hide it, your spring_ __

 _Hey, wanna take a walk?_ _  
_ _On a sunny day_ _  
_ _When we're walking side by side_ _  
_ _Feel like the whole world is mine_ _  
_ _If we're together, I don't care where_ _  
_ _Will you take me with you?_ __

 _A sunny spring day_ _  
_ _We don't talk but our footsteps are in sync_ _  
_ _We're walking right now_ _  
_ _Feels like this moment will last forever_ _  
_ _It's different from the springs in the past_ _  
_ _We don't talk but our footsteps are in sync_ _  
_ _You are the spring of my life_ _  
_ _You are the spring of my life_

Tepat ketika lagu berhenti, kami sampai pada salah satu pohon sakura besar yang berada ditengah taman. Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memuja.

Lagu yang diciptakan dirinya selalu menjadi lagu terbaik bagiku. Setiap nada, lirik dan penghayatan dirinya ketika menyanyi terasa sangat nyata.

"Ini hebat, Chanyeol."

"Tentu. Karena ketika aku membuat lagu ini, aku selalu memikirkan dirimu."

Ucapannya membuat keningku berkerut, terlalu bingung dengan maksud yang disampaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Mataku berkedip cepat. Jantungku bertalu kencang, hingga tubuhku bergetar dengan kaki yang terasa seperti _jelly_. Perutku terasa geli, seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik didalam sana.

"A-apa?"

Tapi... Bukankah ini hari pertama dibulan April?

"A-april fool?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, membuat jantungku ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Namun sesuatu dalam diriku seakan menolak. Menolak pengakuan Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa semua ucapan lelaki itu adalah bohong.

"M-maaf, Chan. Aku tidak mempercayai setiap ucapan orang di hari pertama bulan April."

Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dari diriku yang mempercayai Chanyeol yang meminta berjalan-jalan, lalu pengakuan cinta lelaki itu lalu penolakan dari diriku. Dan ketika langkahku menjauh meninggalkan Chanyeol dibawah pohon sakura, aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti dengan tatapan sendu yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Bukankah Chanyeol hanya sedang bermain-main? Dia sudah memiliki Jinah.

.

.

Bagiku, kemarin adalah hari yang panjang. Terasa sangat panjang ketika memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol ditaman saat itu. Aku senang, namun sebagian dalam diriku menolak. Mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah lelucon yang selalu dilakukan pada hari pertama bulan April. Lagipula setelahnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Semua hanya lelucon.

Hari panjang tersebut telah usai, aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Pagi yang indah sudah memantiku.

Dengan segelas teh hangat dan roti bakar dengan selai _strawberry_ , aku memulai hari. Ditemani dengan _instrument_ lagu yang memenuhi _flat_ kecilku. Sungguh pagi yang tenang.

Ditengah ketenangan tersebut, bel berbunyi. Aku meninggalkan sarapanku untuk membuka pintu, menyapa tamu pagiku.

Seketika bayangan hari yang panjang kemarin berputar dikepalaku ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol dengan cardigan tipis yang dikenakannya. Nafasku terhenti pada tenggorokkan ketika melihat lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

"Ada apa?"

Aku melihat dirinya menarik nafas panjang lalu dihembuskan pelan. Mata bulatnya menatapku dalam, membuatku semakin terjatuh padanya.

"Untuk kembali mengatakan AKU MENCINTAIMU. Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan perasaanku, Baekhyun. Ini sangat murni, tidak pantas untuk dijadikan sebuah lelucon. Sekalipun aku mengungkapkannya dihari pertama bulan April sekalipun."

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa air mataku ingin jatuh. Aku mengihit bibir bawahku, menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Bukannya kau sudah berpacaran dengan Jinah?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengannya," Chanyeol melangkah mendekati. Hingga kini jarak kami hanya satu langkah. "Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kau begitu cantik, begitu indah, sangat sempurna dimataku. Bahkan kebiasaan dirimu cegukan ketika gugup, itu sangat lucu dimataku."

Seketika satu cegukan lolos dari bibirku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan malu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengacak pucuk kepalaku, salah satu kebiasaannya ketika diriku cegukan karena gugup.

"Jadi, Baekhyun. Apa kali ini kau mempercayai perasaanku?"

Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun. Mata Chanyeol tidak memancarkan kebohongan, yang kulihat hanya ketulusan disana. Senyuman lembutnya membuat diriku semakin memercayainya.

Apa boleh? Apa aku boleh mempercayainya?

Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mempercayainya?

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol," ucaoku dengan suara yang mencicit seperti burung.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukkan hangatnya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata lalu menyamankan diriku dalam dekapannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak cepat dapat dengan jelas kudengar. Dan detakkan ini saling berlomba dengan detakkan dalam dadaku.

Ini seperti irama musik yang indah.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Aku mengangguk lalu mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kami saling bertatapan lama, melemparkan senyuman malu kami. Jarak diantara kami semakin menipis, Chanyeol menekan bibirku dengan pelan namun pasti. Mengantarkan aliran listrik yang mendebarkan bagiku.

Menegangkan namun menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti aku menaiki wahana _roller coster_. Namun hal ini lebih indah.

Mulai hari ini, Chanyeol mengajariku hal baru. Bahwa tidak semua perkataan orang lain di hari pertama bulan april adalah bohong ataupun lelucon. Dan ia juga memberikan warna dan cerita baru dimusim semi kali ini.

Mulai saat ini, kisah cinta kami bermekaran seperti bunga sakura yang saat ini menghiasi musim semi dengan cantiknya. Dan semoga saja, musim semi dalam hubungan kami tidak akan berganti menjadi musim-musim lainnya.

.

oOo

.

 _Halo, mungkin telat banget ya aku publish ini. Karena sekarang itu udah musim panas hahaha. Aku itu terobsesi atau suka banget sama yang namanya musim semi, jadi harap maklum ya hehe. Sambil baca ff ini, kalian bisa sambil dengerin lagu yang aku rekomen diatas. Karena emang cocok banget sama lagunya, dan aku juga terinspirasi dari lirik lagu itu hehe karena emang lagunya romantis banget. Dan yang terpenting, karena bercerita tentang musim semi hehe._

 _Ff ini udah ngendap lama juga di file ms word aku. Dan baru inget pas ngecek mau hapus beberapa file. Jadi aku baru lanjut ngetik, makanya baru sempet di publish sekarang hoho._

 _Ohya satu lagi, ini first time buat aku bikin ff dengan plot dari sudut orang pertam begini. Karena biasanya aku pake sudut pandang orang ketiga. Jadi kalo masih aneh, harap maklum ya aku masih belajar-belajar hehe. Semoga kalian nyaman dengan pembawaan aku di ff ini ya._

 _Okay, segitu aja. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom review ya^~^ thankiiesss_


End file.
